New life SI
by zed019
Summary: An Si fic of Log Horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, my name is Zed a 18 year old male anime otaku, I have black hair, black eyes with a slight obese build with an average height. Yeah I know I have been lacking in the exercising department, but I seem to be in a yo-yo diet mode which is frustrating even with the excercise.<p>

These days I've been hooked on the novel and anime called log horizon. the plot was very interesting. People got transported to their game avatar in an alternate world. It follows of their adventures in a completely new world with monsters and NPC, a non-player character or as they called them people of the land. Now that I have given you a synopsis of the story, doesn't it peek your curiosity?, nope?, wow, you're a tough nut to crack.

Anyways, I having a nice dream fantasizing on the adventures of the people of Elder Tales that I wished I was there to experience it first hand. So it was really a surprise for me when I woke up next morning seeing some ruined buildings that reminded me of Elder Tales. I pinched myself to wake myself up but I clearly felt the pain. I also checked out my body and saw something strange. I was wearing an unfamiliar clothes. The clothes were reminiscent of a simple robe, very comfortable too. I was also in a fit lithe swimmers build body.

"Great, I feel like a video game character." As I said that, I thought of status or player stats, to my surprise it opened a status screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Zed<strong>

**Profession: Summoner**

**Subclass: Cook**

**Race: Half-Alv**

**Level: 1**

**Hp: 200**

**Mp: 200**

**Str - 10**

**Vit - 10**

**Dex - 10**

**Int - 10**

**Wis - 10**

**Luk - 10**

**Money: 0**

* * *

><p>I checked my skills and was surprised to find a very odd skill.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Safety Barrier lvl 1 [Unique]<strong>

Produces an invisible barrier that absorbs 100 damage. Consumes 100 mp.

* * *

><p>"Thank god for small mercies." I said as I looked at the skill. It really has a potential skill.<p>

_"Hmm, my race is half-alv?, am I in Elder Tales."_ I thought to myself. I checked a nearby puddle of water and checked up my reflection. I was staring at an unfamiliar face with an aristocratic look and has red spiky hair.

"Not bad." I said to myself.

I also checked my inventory and found out I have an exp potion with some small hp and mp potions.

I checked my surroundings and decided to explore. I saw people panicking all over the place.

_"I really am in Elder Tales."_ I thought to myself.

I was in danger here especially a level one character as I remembered the low level players were conned of their exp pot from some nasty guilds. I decided to avoid them at all cost. I still needed to level up though. I went outside the city careful to not attract attention to other players and went deep into the I saw goblins, lots of them.

I began to cast a safety barrier on myself and began to hit the goblin with my staff. I scanned the goblins level and was surprised it was level four. I would have been gravely injured or used my pots if it was not for my safety shield skill. After I killed the goblin, I leveled up and gained access to some of my skills

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Summon: Slime<strong>

Servant Summon Magic, Toggle-type. A Servant Summon spell that calls forth and enslaves an amorphous Synthetic lifeform. Attacks by slowing the movements of its target. When a nearby enemy begins spellcasting, it will fire acidic liquids to interrupt. When summoned, appears out of thin air and advances toward the enemy making squishy sounds.

* * *

><p>"Summon slime." I said as I summoned a slime.<p>

I ended up ganging on the goblins. I was now gaining experience at a faster rate. The slime was kind of cute, my enemies were now defeated easily.

"This is kind of fun." I thought to myself as I continued pounding the goblins with the help of my slime. Before I knew it I was now level 10 and can now summon a golem.

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Summon: Golem<strong>

Servant Summon Magic, Toggle-type. A Servant Summon spell that calls forth and enslaves a human-shaped Synthetic lifeform. With excellent power and toughness, it physically wrestles its target. When summoned, the Golem first raises its body into a pose, before advancing upon the enemy.

As proficiency level increases, the Golem's materials improve (soil - rock - steel). Its endurance will also increase. The appearance is also very important.

* * *

><p>I was having an easy time monopolizing the goblin spots since it was the event of the apocalypse. The amount of drops and ingredients were thoroughly collected and by the end of the day, I have leveled to level 15, I also exchanged my loots to a nearby shop and went to sleep at an inn.<p>

The next day, I was psyched up, it's not everyday you get sucked into your anime and have a grand adventure. I went back to the forest with some higher level goblins and began to attack with my slimes and golems. That's right, I can summon 2 of each summons with the proficiency to level 5. I had a pretty good time with the goblins, I mostly leave it to my summons while I are around.

It was easy pickings as far as monsters were concerned. I spent the whole day gaining levels and it was starting to show, I'm level 25 now and I gained some new skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Fist<strong>

Requirement: Synthetic. A fist attack that an enslaved Synthetic lifeform has a certain probability of activating. This skill gathers power and releases it to deal physical damage. For the 14 seconds after the command, it will tank all hits and takes reduced damage. The Summoner can command it at will and the time lag is extremely short, so it can be used to interrupt an enemy's attack when you see its precursor, and reduce damage towards you.

* * *

><p><strong>Scapedoll<strong>

Requirement: Synthetic. Can only be used when summoning a Synthetic lifeform such as Golem or Slime. For the duration of this effect, all damage to the Summoner is halved, and the other half of the damage is dealt to the Synthetic lifeform instead. Summoners who are insecure about their defense and endurance are extremely thankful for this skill, especially solo Summoners find this skill valuable. Summoners who fight alongside the Golem on the frontlines, "Bruiser Summoners", also exist. However, fighter-type Servants like Golem have far less endurance than any of the Warrior classes of the same level, so one should not be overconfident. During the duration of the effect, a blue sparkling string of magic connects the targeted Synthetic lifeform and the Summoner.

* * *

><p>I was beginning to hate my staff as I didn't get any action during battles so I have started using daggers. I seem to have a knack for using them and I got a dagger mastery skill to boot.<p>

It was time to sell the loots and sleep at the inn. The next day, I decided to investigate the city I am at. I seem to be at Akihabara in Japan server. I was excited to see the events unfold, but it seems that the formation of round table hasn't been formed. I scoured the city for some more news but it was still the same, some guilds were still recruiting people. I was going to head out and train to get some levels until I saw some familiar characters.

"Ne ne Killua, is this game like greed island?." Asked a black haired teen.

"No Gon, this is certainly different, maybe we shouldn't have accepted that job." Said Killua a white haired teen.

"Killua, I'm hungry, feed me."

"What are you talking about Gon, you know everything taste like crap, mostly everything."

I was having an entertaining thought, I had been leveling my cooking skills steadily since my first day from the goblin drops. My cook skill is level 20 so far, complicated dishes requires tools which I don't have yet though. I came upon two teens who seem familiar and eavesdropped on their conversation.

I was about to leave when I noticed something poking at me.

"Ne ne, mister, do you have any food?, it's only fair since you have been eavesdropping on us." Said Gon.

"Che, amateur." Said Killua who knew I was eavesdropping.

"Ohh, I've been found out, your conversation was entertaining though." I said.

"Yes, yes, now, pay up, give us food." Said Killua.

"Fine, fine, I said as I took out some egg rolls in my bag and shared them with Gon and Killua."

"Hmm delicious, thank you by the way, my names Gon and that beside me is Killua."

"Hmm, names Zed, now if you will excuse me I have to go, it was nice meeting you two." I said as I began to walk away.

**30 minutes later**

"Why are you guys still following me?." I said to them.

"Well, you seem to be the only one able to make food at the moment, we would be a fool to let this chance pass." Said Killua.

"kuku, good thing I came prepared, castling!." I said as I dissapeared.

"Son of a gun, he ditched us." Said Killua.

"Nooooo, he's gone." Said Gon.

On the forest, a shining light came and a figure was replaced by the figure of Zed.

"Good old castling." I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Castling<strong>

Requirement: Servant Summon, Special Skill. An emergency escape spell that allows the Summoner to immediately swap positions with a Summon Servant. Because Castling only requires a blink of the eye to activate, it is possible to use it to evade attacks right before they reach the Summoner.

* * *

><p>I was hunting for exp again, I choose the briar weasels this time for my hunt, nasty little buggers, attack in groups with long range laser like tails. Unfortunately for them, my safety barrier was now level 5 in proficiency and can absorb 500 damage, with my defense I continued to use my daggers in a professional dance to hunt them monsters. My proficiency with my daggers rose to level 10, quite an accomplishment I must say, combined with my safety barrier and my summoned minnions, I was killing them more easily. I even used my exp pot to increase my leveling speed. It really was a godsend, those exp pots. In the end of the day, I am now level 40, not bad for 3 days in Elder tales. I checked my loots and kept the most valuable among them which was some skill scrolls from the briar weasels drop and some equipment. I went back to Akihabara and sold my other loots and went to the Inn and slept.<p>

I woke up the next morning refreshed, I ate some food I prepared, yes I did manage to procure some cooking utensils so I was well prepared now and self sufficient. This day I decided to take a rest, this was supposed to be the day I estimated that Shiroe will announce his plan.

I spotted the crescent moon alliance guild with Naotsugu outside their guild hall. I asked the members politely to let me talk me talk to Naotsugu.

"Naotsugu, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." Said the members of the crescent moon alliance.

"Is it a girl?, yes, it must be a girl who came to see me." Said Naotsugu.

"Sorry, it's a boy."

"Noooooooooooo." Shouted naotsugu.

"Shut up Naotsugu, let the guest in." Said Maryelle.

"Yes guild master."

I was led inside the guild towards the living room where Naotsugu, Maryelle and Henrieta was there, among the familiar faces I recognized.

"Hello mister Naotsugu, it's finally nice to meet you, I'm Zed, a huge fan."

"Oh no, it's a sausage festival, nooooo, I don't swing that way." Said Naotsugu with Maryelle and Henrieta laughing at the background.

"By the way Naotsugu-san, have you seen the the rumored kuro megane Shiroe, I must get his autograph, along with yours." I said.

As soon as I said and asked about shiroe, the atmosphere suddenly felt dark.

"I'm sorry, you came all this way for nothing, Shiroe is not here, I can't contact him on my friend list either, he's most likely still on earth." Said Naotsugu sadly.

"That can't be true, it's a joke right?" I said to them.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Said Naotsugu sadly.

_"Crap, this is not how cannon went."_ I thought as the repercussions of said circumstances will change the history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

><p>I was thinking of the consequence of not having Shiroe on Akihabara and spacing out.<p>

"Naotsugu-san I think you broke him." Said Maryelle.

"It's not my fault, uh, uh, definitely not my fault." Said Naotsugu.

"Hey kid, are you alright?." Asked Naotsugu.

"Huh?, wha?, Oh, Ohhh, I'm fine, just a bit lost in thought, oh yes, can you sign this please." I said as I took out a notebook and pen that I handed over to naoutsugu.

"Oh." Said Naotsugu as he signed my notebook.

"Thank you for your time naotsugu-san, and I thank the crescent moon alliance for making this meeting possible." I said as I left.

_"Now what?, what about Tohya and minori, who will rescue them from hammellin?._" I thought as I wandered towards the inn.

"First I got to gain money first, I only got 50k with me along with my loots." I thought as I went to bed.

The next day, I went to buy some ingredients from the NPC or the people of the land because the stalls from the players are empty.

I rented a stall from the NPC and brought my supplies at the back of the stall and cooked some burgers around and set my price at 5k gold each. It was really really expensive, around a days hunt and was only meant to display. I also added that 15 burgers were for trade for an appearance changing potion and 3 burger for an exp potion. Oh I knew it was highway roberry, I only meant to put a sign as a joke. I also used my Mystic brownie summon, a really useful skill.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Summon: Brownie<strong>

Mystic Summon. Calls forth a caring fairy that helps with item production tasks. Grants bonuses such as increased success rate, increased production speed, increased production rate, etc. As proficiency level increases, Brownie's family grows.

* * *

><p>They can also be used for cleaning. a really invaluable skill.<p>

**Somewhere near Zed's stall.**

"Hey guys, look, someone is selling burgers at a highway roberry price, and what's this, trading exp potion and appearance changing potion for some burgers, is this guy nuts?."

"Oh, he's definitely crazy if someone falls for that."

**Zed's stall.**

"Hi sir, I'd like to trade my exp pot for 3 burgers please." A desperate hungry newbie said

"Sure here you go." I said as I exchanged 3 burgers.

"Hmm." The newbie said as he took a bite.

"Delicious!." He said as he began to munch faster on the burger

"Look!, that guy bought some burger, is he crazy?...wait! look at him eat, he looks like he's enjoying it, what the heck is happening."

Just like that, the curious ones were drawn in and many slowly buying the burger.

"Omg, delicious."

"It's great!."

**8 hours later**

"That's it for today folks, no more supplies." I said as I closed down my shop.

"What!, no more burger?."

"Aww."

I headed to the Inn and counted my profits. I had a whopping 3 million gold, 30 exp potions and 10 appearance changing potions and my cooking skills went to level 40

Later that day, I was swamped with mail concerning my stuff, that and I refused the mail and whispers.

The next day I was being stalked by players so I had a brilliant plan to make a guild. I bought a medium sized guild hall that cost me 500k, it's good to occupy 50 people with a monthly fee of 50k per month. I named my guild Vongola from Katekyo hitman reborn. I'm surprised the name wasn't taken, but then maybe none knew where it's from an anime, I did came from another world.

The next day, I found out that the ingredient prices sky rocketed which was a bit of a drag but I suppose it was me who made the prices skyrocket. I decided to hunt the materials that day. It took a while, but I found some pork meat in the boar forest whose map I paid to some scribe.

The boars were surprisingly tough, around level 30, they even had vegetables growing on to of their head making them a one stop shop for your hunting needs. Thankfully my cook subclass improved the drop rate of the boars, by the end of the day, I procured 300 boar meat, 200 lettuce, 100 carrots, 300 onions, and 250 tomatoes. Truly the cook subclass is paying for themselves. I was now level 50, and my proficiency over my summon golem was now high as it is now a metal golem. My slime summon became pink than can shape-shifting into beaten monsters and it can also use spells.

I checked the auction button and saw that the spices prices were still the same, so I bulked buy the sugar, soy sauce, vinegar, mustard and mayonaise. The vegetables and meat were still on a price hike, no matter, I already procured my stuff.

As I began to walk home, I was ambushed by PK players.

"Look what we have here boys, fresh meat."

"I so don't have a time for this." I said as I dissapeared and was replaced by a slime.

"Damn, he got away, stupid summoners and their castling."

I arrived back at my guild base and began to sleep waiting for the next day.

I went to my stall discreetly or so I would have liked but I was noticed by people who saw me enter.

"He's back, the burger seller is back." Said the onlookers.

A line quickly formed and I began to cook along with my Mystic Summon brownies, since my proficiency leveled up to level 5, I can summon 3 brownies.

I began to quickly sell my burgers at an alarming speed, in just 3 hours, I was already sold out. I gained 5 million gold, 80 exp potions and 20 appearance changing potions which I knew would later become priceless. My cooking level now is 60, quite an achievement if I do say so myself.

I closed up early and began to initiate my plan, I knew I wasn't that we'll known except for my burgers, so I will need a good figurehead, and the D.D.D guild was the place to go.

I asked around to where the headquarters and ten minutes later I arrived.

"Hey isn't that the burger seller?, !, maybe he's finally contracting Krusty for the supply he makes, I'll call the boss."

"Boss, someone's here to see you, it's the big shot burger seller, maybe he's planning on contracting us for supplies."

"Hmm, the burger seller?, bring him in." Said Krusty.

**D.D.D guild office.**

"Welcome Mr. burger seller, what can I do for you." Said Krusty.

"Please, Zed will do, and I'm here on business, tell me Krusty-san, are you familiar with the state of Akihabara?." I said to him.

"Hmm, that's a hard question, the people of Akihabara are in turmoil, a lawless zone, people taking advantage of people, you are one of those people, Mr. Zed who's taking advantages of people." Said Krusty bluntly.

"I don't deny that, I'm a man with many sins, that's why I need your help. To make a government in Akihabara, we need a strong figure, and you are that figure."

"What you are asking of me is unreasonable, True this is one of the most largest guild in akihabara, but I'm just a man. What can I do to help the people of Akihabara?."

"You give yourself to little credit Krusty, while I know you are capable and will look out for your family, what I'm asking seems impossible."

"It is impossible Zed-san."

"That's where you're wrong, If Shiroe were here, he wouldn't give up."

"Kuro megane?."

"While I may just be a random player, I have already laid the foundations necessary to make Akihabara a free from tyranny."

"How exactly are you going to do that?." Krusty said interested.

"So you're in Kursty-san?, what I'm prepared to divulge is crucial information on how to cook food successfully, how to craft materials successfully. Technically we can produce the technology of earth here in theldesia."

"Now you got me interested, do tell."

"I'll name my demands, first I will share this method to all players free of charge, second we will treat the NPC or the people of the land with respect as a regular person. I'm sure you have noticed that the NPC aren't NPC anymore, or we might become another Susukino. The third is to enforce our authority to ban PK in our city or those guilds who are abusing the guild function to capture the low level players for their exp pot."

"Hmm, that's a mighty fine list, those terms are agreeable, selfless in fact, but useless none the less. The third to the list seems nearly imposible to fullfil. Look, I know you have noble intent, I'm envious in fact, but we can't assert our authority to those PK guilds in Akihabara." Said Krusty.

"Oh ye of little faith Krusty-san, I already found a solution to that, kindly look for the option to a buy plot of land, as you you may have notice, the guild Zone is for sale."

"My god, it really is there, with this all can be made possible, but 5 million gold? isn't it a bit steep." Said Krusty.

While Krusty was enthusiastic, 5 million gold was just too much, sure the guild D.D.D can pool their resources together but, but that would mean less money for the guild to buy supplies. While Krusty was pondering this, he notice the trade button that this Zed person traded him. It looks like he's giving me something.

"What!, 5 million gold?, you're giving this to me?." Said Krusty.

"Yes, this is the majority of the sales I made, I'm entrusting it to you Krusty-san to buy the guild zone to enforce your authority, with this our problems are solved. Can you do this Krusty-san?."

"Before, I say yes, why didn't you do this yourself in the first place, you seem to have figured this all out on your own." Said Krusty.

"Let me ask this Krusty-san, would you trust your own life to an unknown person?."

"No."

"Then you have your answer Krusty-san, while I could plan this all by myself, the trust problems is the issue, Imagine this, I'm an unknown who suddenly become the head of Akihabara, what would people think to that, sooner or later the government I would govern would lead to ruin. That is why I came to you Krusty-san, your perfect for the job. The method I told you about is in this envelope, please distribute this information in the future meeting with the members of Akihabara."

Krusty was flabbergasted, some random player just barged in his guild proposing a plan to make a government in Akihabara, sure he was all for it with corruption of guilds and PK guilds but that just seemed imposible. The stranger named Zed explained the process of his plan detail by detail. The plan was already 100% fool proof and just needs a figurehead. And what a bold plan it is, too buy the the rights of the guild zone to impose the laws forcefully since the guild zone has access to the storage system of all players in Akihabara. Sure enough I asked why he didn't initiate the plan himself, he answered that it was all about trust, and he was right, I would leave Akihabara if this was spurned suddenly on me, but to trust me completely with this plan.

_I will make this work, I will make this plan succeed."_ Thought Krusty.

I added Krusty-san to my friend list before I left. I feel that Krusty-san shares my views and I can leave the rest to him.

I went to my guild base and slept the rest of the day. The next morning I decided to shop and hear the gossip. Apparently Krusty already sent messages all over the major guild and some minor representative to Akihabara about its future. Naturally such news attracted attention and many where gossiping and speculating on what it is about. I watched amused while wearing a cloak to hide my features. As I was taking a turn, in an alley when I saw a familiar face of Gon and Killua sulking and eating something while blanching at the soggy taste.

"Ne, ne Killua, I wonder when that burger seller will sell his goods again, I'm hungry." Said Gon.

"I could sell my soul for some delicious food right now." Said Killua sighing.

"Kukukuku, will you really sell me your soul?." I said as I approached the two.

"Whaaaaaa!, it appeared!, the devil appeared." Said Gon.

"Hai devil-sama, I will sell my soul for food." Said Killua.

"Pfthahahhaha, you actually believed I'm a devil?." I laughed as I began to uncover my hood.

"Yo!, it's been a while boys." I said to them.

"Whaaa!, it's, it's, you, will you really feed us if we sell you our souls." Said Gon.

"Jeez, I'll feed you on one condition."

"Anything."

"You two become part of my guild." I said as I invited them to my guild

"Sure mister we accept." Gon and Killua said as he accepted the request.

"Good follow me."

Gon and Killua followed me towards my, scratch that, our guild house.

"Oooooh, you have a big house." Said Gon in awe meanwhile Killua was silently scanning the surroundings.

"Now mister, cough up the food, you promised." Said Gon pouting.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses." I said as I walked in the kitchen preparing to cook. I cooked a variety of dishes from pork dishes, to chicken dishes, also some rice. I also made some juices which was delicious.

"Dig in." I said as both teen began to eat in a fast pace.

**30 minutes later.**

"Thanks for the food." Gon and Killua said in unision.

"Hey mister, why did you take us in?." Asked Gon curiously.

"You want an honest answer or not?." I asked them.

"An honest answer."

"Hmm, remember when I was eavesdropping on your conversation.?."

"Yes, what about it?."

"From that conversation alone, I can deduce that you are Profesional hunters." I said as Gon began to sweat while Killua narrowed his eyes dangerously at me.

"Hunters?, what are you talking about?." Gon said feigning ignorance.

"Hmm, playing hard to get ehh, Gon Freccs and Killua Zoldyck." I said.

As soon as I said that, both teen began in their battle stance while Killua was attacking me for a one hit one kill to the heart, but was surprised when a barrier stopped his hand and a system saying [not allowed] glowed on the screen as his hand struck near the space on my heart.

"What do you want." Said Killua who's glare could kill.

"Oh, nothing, that was more than a spur of curiosity than anything else, your free to leave if you don't like it here." I said to them.

"I sense no lies with his words Killua."

"Same here Gon."

"Knowing this fact that you know of us, you must be from our world with connections from the hunter association." Said Gon who breath a sigh of relief.

"I'll be honest with you, I came from another world."

"Yes, yes, we already know that." Said Killua.

"Hoho, this is where it gets interesting. It's not your world, the world of hunters and nen."

"Your yanking my chains." Said Killua.

"My world has no magic or nen you know, but we do have manga."

"Yes, yes, manga's are good." Said Killua.

"Did you know that the world where your from is chronicled to my world as manga?."

"What!." Said both Gon and Killua.

"Bull, that's a load of bull." Said Killua.

"Ah, ah, ah, did you also know that this world is also chronicled in the form of a novel in my world?."

Both boys perked up at this.

"Does this mean, you have information on how to get back to our world." Said the hopeful duo.

"Sadly no, In that version, you were not here in this world."

"Aww." Said the duo at the same time.

"It gets worst, the main character of the Elder Tales manga, did not get dragged to this world."

"What!, but that means you don't know how the story ends." Said Killua in shock.

"Don't worry about it, I took some precautionary methods so that we won't go into a bad route, remember the gossips?, things will be interesting tomorrow."

"You!, you have something to do with that?." Killua said impressed.

"Yup, it will be a surprise tomorrow, I'm heading to bed, see you guys later." I said as I went to bed on the guild masters room.

The next day came, news of the Knights of the round table and the abolishment of the PK guilds in Akihabara was stated, along with the human rights with the people of the land and instructions on how to craft items, cook food and using skills successfully was announced.

The news generated an uproar, food was finally being distributed equally.

**Vongola guild.**

"You, you were responsible for this?, does this mean that you know what's going to happen next?." Said Killua.

"That I do not know, from here on out, it's a mystery, but here's a piece of useful information you guys should know, when you die, you will revive, we're almost immortal here. Know this, each time we die, we loose a small part of our memory from the world we came from so be careful."

"Thanks,... onii-san." Said Killua.

"That's not fair Killua I was supposed to call him onii-san." Said Gon.

"There, there, boys, I'm proud to be your brother." I said to them making my heart feel warm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** Sad to say that I'm running out of creative juice, I will be taking a break and review my fanfics and choose which one to update, enjoy the chapter. By the way, is there a fanfic from my stories you guys wish updated?.

* * *

><p>Krusty has just finished founding the Knights of the round table. He was just about to leave when Mitchitaka from the guild Oceanic Systems handed him a stack of papers.<p>

"What's this?." Asked a confused Krusty.

"This, is the paperwork you need to sign, these are rules and regulations of this organization." Said Mitchitaka.

It was then he remembered Zed's words, he literally did became a figurehead of the organization, it's just he didn't count that he would sign paperwork this soon and he underestimated the amount of paperwork he would perform.

"Curse you Zed!." Krusty shouted.

"Who's Zed." Asked the curious Mitchitaka, guild master of the Oceanic systems.

"Ohh, he was the one who came up the plan and came to me asking help, he even provided the funds to buy the guild zone." Said Krusty.

"I'm unfamiliar with this player." Said Mitchitaka.

"You best recognize him as the burger seller from a few days back." Explained Krusty.

"Ahh, the one who sold burgers at an outrageous price!, so this was his plan all along." Said Mitchitaka.

**Vongola Guild.**

"Ne, ne, onii-san, feed us." Said Killua.

"Shouldn't you be able to buy cheap food now?, their prices are reasonable now you know." I said to them.

"But we want your food." Said Gon pouting.

"Fine, fine, I guess I can splurge my little brothers." I said to them.

"Yay, you're the best nii-san."

**30 minutes later.**

a plethora of food were being served that was quickly consumed by two adolescent boys.

"All right boys, I'll be heading out."

"see you soon."

I headed outside, I noticed the city was very lively now. I see people looking for party for raids. I asked around for monsters that was my level and I was led to the plains of despair map which contains level 60-80 orcs. I rented a horse and headed to the plains of despair. Two hours passed and I arrived at a field abundant with orcs. I summoned my Steel golem, my pink slime, and I also casted a safety barrier on myself, the Golem and slime. ,y safety barrier was now level 10 and can absorb 1k damage. I also casted Guardian Fist on my summons which counters enemy attacks.

The lizard men had no chance. I even used my exp pots to maximize the experience points I get, I literally racked up so many exp points that I leveled myself up to level 80 after 6 hours of grinding.

"Alright this seems to be enough." I said as I was about to go home, I saw a strange white figure coming towards me.

"Is that a unicorn?." I said as zip headed to the friendly beast.

I petted the unicorn until I got a system message.

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Summon: Unicorn Aquired<strong>

Servant Summon Magic, Toggle-type. A Servant Summon spell that calls forth and enslaves a Unicorn whose horn has the power of healing. Unicorn attacks by charging forth with its horn or stomping over foes with its hooves. When party members HP drops by a certain amount, Unicorn automatically casts healing magic. As proficiency level increases, the Unicorn can also cure status effects or even revive allies. Because of this the Summoner can act as a sub-Healer, but is not enough to be the main healer. When summoned, the Unicorn charges toward the enemy. Legend has it that the Unicorn does not approach anyone but pure maidens.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, I thought they only approach pure maidens. don't tell me they aren't that picky to also choose pure men?, sob, sob, I'm still pure, how bittersweet is my predicament." I said as I used castling to teleport to my guild base.<p>

I slept after the unicorn event which was still rubbing me the wrong way that I'm still 'pure' in a sense of the word.

The next day I saw Gon and Killua sporting new equipment inside the guild hall.

"Hoh?, you guys sure look dashing." I said to the two.

"Yeah, we got them from drops in a raid party, we are level 55 now too." Said Gon.

"Congratulations."

"By the way, nii-san what level are you?."

"Hmm?, I'm level 80 now." I replied.

"What!, and you're still wearing those shabby clothes?."

"Hmm, didn't have time to buy stuff, beside it's not important yet."

"Why?."

"Because I haven't gone into raid yet, plus I got a handy trump card."

"Tell us, tell us."

"It's a secret." I said to them to which they pouted.

"Well, it's a brand new day, I better get going." I said as I left the guild hall.

I was roaming around when I saw a strange sign.

"Looking for an appearance changing potion." held by a male assasin and is that Naotsugu and Nyanta by his side?, that must be Akatsuki.

**With Akatsuki.**

"I'm never going to find an appearance changing potion." Said a very troubled Akatsuki stuck in male form

"Don't give up nya, I'm sure there's at least a kind person somewhere." Said Nyanta consoling him.

"I'm wish I could help, but I don't know anyone who has an appearance changing potion." Said Naotsugo sadly.

"Hmm, who's that heading over here?, Is it a seller?, sigh, it's just that fan from the other day." Said Naotsugu.

**With Zed.**

I decided to approach Naotsugu and the gang.

"Yo, it's been a long time Mr. Naotsugu."

"Please, no mister, it makes me feel old."

"Who's this nya?."

"Oh, this is Zed, a fan, whoa, look at your level, just a few days ago you were in the 40's, now you're level 80?, color me impressed, oh yeah, these are my friends the werecat Nyanta and the assasin Akatsuki."

"Greetings, I am Zed."

"Nice to meet you Zed-san." Said Akatsuki

"Hello nya." Said Nyanta.

"I gotta ask, what are you guys doing out here?."

"Were looking for an appearance changing potion for Akatsuki, he's actually a girl." Said Naotsugu.

"We have been here for days though, I'm starting to loose hope, the ones who came in where either scammers or people who's charging way to much for the appearance changing potions." Said Naotsugo.

"Sob, sob, I'm doomed to be in this male body." Cried Akatsuki.

"There, there akatsuki-chan, you're in luck, I have an appearance changing potion." I said.

"Pardon me, but it's hard to believe you have an appearance changing potion, only veterans have those, and you were at level 40's a few days ago, it's highly unlike." Said Naotsugu.

"Oh ye of little faith, Naotsugu-san." I said as I took an appearance changing potion out of my bag.

"Impossible, unbelievable, but here it is." Said Naotsugu shocked.

"What do you want for it?, sob, sob." Said Akatsuki.

"Nothing my dear, your friendship is enough." I said as I handed Akatsuki the appearance changing potion.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Akatsuki as she took the appearance changing potion.

**FLASH!**

"I'm me again, horray." Said Akatsuki.

"It's a miracle, this calls for a festival." Said Naotsugu.

"It's glad Akatsuki is happy nya." Said Nyanta.

"Well, glad to be of help, see you guys later." I said as I was about to leave.

"Oh, no, I gotta at least repay you for your kindness, Zed-kun." Said Akatsuki as she grabbed my hand.

"Well, there is one thing, mind you its nothing perverted or whatever naughty things your thingking. I'm scouting for future guild members for my guild Vongola." I said to Akatsuki.

"Done, I'll gladly join your guild Zed-kun." Said Akatsuki.

"Hold it, hold it, you can't just ditch this Naotsugo-sama like that, I'm joining in too." Said Naotsugu.

"Nya, if they're joining, then I'm joining in too." Said Nyanta.

"Well, like they say, the more the merrier, I welcome you to the Vongola guild." I said as I gave them an invite.

Zed showed his new guild members in his guild base.

"Nya, it has big space nya." Said Nyanta.

"Oh right, let me introduce you to your fellow guild members." I said as I saw Gon and Killua arrive.

"The black haired one is Gon and the white haired one is Killua." I said as I introduced them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Said Gon.

"Hello." Said Killua.

"By the way, what are our goals in this guild?." Asked Naotsugu.

I looked at Gon and Killua and said "Our main goal is to explore magic and hopefully unlock a magic that would be able to return us to our respective worlds."

"Wait nya, you said respective, does this mean that there are other worlds?."

"Yup, both Gon, Killua, and I are from different worlds, though I might want to stay here, Gon and Killua's family must be worried about them." I said shocking Naotsugu, Nyanta, and Akatsuki.

"Don't, go wimpy on us old man, we're professional hunters, we can take care of ourselfs, oh, on for your information, Gon and I are fully legalized adults where we came from." Said Killua.

"Shocking." Said Naotsugu.

"Indeed." Said Akatsuki.

"We've stumbled upon something big nya." Said Nyanta.

"Anyways, we're still on the gathering of information stage, and I guess our aim for now is to level up." I explained to them.

"Oh yes, I have some interesting news for Naotsugu and Nyanta." I said to them.

"My otherworldly source tells me that Kanami might be heading here in Akihabara, 50% chance that it will be happening if it doesn't deviate from the original time line that I know of."

"Wait!, are you from the future?, no wait, you just said your from another world, explain." Said Naotsugu.

"Very well, my world has a this world chronicled as a manga, novel and anime, same as Gon and Killua's world." I explained.

"Wait, I'm famous?." Said Naotsugu.

"Naotsugu no baka, what's important here is that this person knows of our future." Said Akatsuki.

"It's a possible future, the novel didn't really got into the details plus there's a slight problem with my knowledge."

"What's the problem nya?."

"Well, for one, in, in the novel, manga, and anime, Shiroe the kuro megane was supposed to be here to lead Naotsugu, Nyanta, and Akatsuki in a guild."

"What!."

"Yes I know, the time line now is now out of my prediction, though I did help in the founding of the Round Table council which was supposed to be Shiroe's job in the manga, novel and anime."

"It wasn't easy you know, did you guys know, I started as a level one adventurer since the apocalypse, worse, I had to figure out how to initiate the round table council and ultimately followed the same methods as Shiroe did in the manga which was ultimately procure 5 million gold out of thin air, hence the burger business which I bribed Krusty-san with."

"Wow, just, wow, if I had been in that predicament, I don't know what I would have done especially with such a heavy burden in my shoulder." Said Naotsugu.

"One question is bugging me though, how did you obtain an appearance changing potion?." Said Akatsuki curiously.

"Oh, I obtained it as a trade for burgers at the time, since the potion was viewed as a joke at the time and they didn't want to spend the amount of money of the jacked up prices, I guess it was safer to part with an item they thought of as useless to trade it in." I explained.

"I'm impressed nya, looks like Shiroe has a rival." Said Nyanta.

"You guessed it, that simple oversight is what I used to procure items which will literally be priceless in the future, I was lucky enough that my plan succeded which I hope would not bite my ass later."

"Wow, just wow, such cunning, such insight." Said Naotsugu in awe.

"By the way that info on Kanami is it true?." Asked Naotsugu.

"That's the thing, if she's on theldesia, she will be heading here, if not, then my information is invalid."

"That's rather a good information to have in hand." Said Naotsugu.

"Anything else we should prepare for nya?."

"I guess we're gonna be due to the goblin king raid." I said to them.

"I remember that raid, it's strength varies to the amount of troops the goblin king will have after he's been crowned." Said Akatsuki.

"Looks like we have a long road ahead of us."


End file.
